


If only all Senior Staff meetings were this interesting!

by Ani272



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consent Issues, Public Orgasm, group arousal, lack of consent but without malice, unexpected orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani272/pseuds/Ani272
Summary: Sheppard catches an untested device that McKay throws to him in a meeting, and it has a very unexpected effect on him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	If only all Senior Staff meetings were this interesting!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m meant to be studying my Uni Chem unit on this sunny Sunday afternoon, but it’s very hard going, and it’s melting my brain… and then this fic happened instead. It hasn’t been beta’d because, well, you know, it’s a bit embarrassing asking someone to proofread something like this!

Rodney had spent the morning working through the devices that Stackhouse’s team had brought back from an Ancient facility they’d stumbled across on PX7-834. He’d already set aside the crystals they’d found, as spares for the puddle jumpers and other systems throughout the city, and had then begun his research by concentrating on the smaller of the devices.

Many wouldn’t power up, and a few made a frustratingly small effort before fizzling out again.

He glanced at the clock on his computer and saw that the Senior Staff meeting was due to start in ten minutes. He’d have to head along very soon, or he’d be late. But this last device he’d picked up to try… it was operating, but at a very low power level, and Rodney hadn’t been able to convince it to increase its output. Regardless, it was making his body tingle, ever so slightly, in a very odd way. He stared at it, trying to convince it to power up. 

He was interrupted by his radio chirping.

“Sheppard to McKay.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and tapped his radio. “Yes, yes, I’ve remembered the meeting. No need to hound me,” he sniped, attention still on the device and the weird, low-grade tingle.

“Every need, McKay. It starts in two minutes.”

Rodney glanced back at the clock and realised that Sheppard was right. He huffed and said, “Right, right. On my way.” Then he clicked his radio off and stood up from his chair, mindlessly pocketing the device as he reached for his tablet and coffee mug.

Fortunately, there was a transporter near his lab that opened out close to the Conference Room, so Rodney was only one minute late. He blustered his way into the room, only to find that Sheppard hadn’t arrived yet. 

Stopping to roll his eyes at that, he took his seat, noticing that Colonel Caldwell was present as well as Elizabeth, Major Lorne, Ronon and Teyla of course, Dr Beckett and Dr Heightmeyer. Caldwell and Elizabeth were chatting quietly, no doubt catching up on the news, and Teyla and Major Lorne also had their heads close together. Ronon was cleaning under his fingernails with one of his enormous and deadly-looking knives.

Rodney shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the device he’d pocketed jabbing into his thigh. He reached down and, just as he pulled it out, John appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, you beat me!” he said disappointed, seeing Rodney. Then he smirked. “I won’t remind you next time.”

“Door prize for being late,” Rodney crowed, and tossed the Ancient Device across the table. Even as John reacted instinctively, holding up his hands to catch it, Rodney realised what he’d done and was opening his mouth to shout, “No”, but it was too late.

John caught the device easily, and it immediately surged to life. A strong blue light infused it, and it started to pulse in a rhythmical fashion, a dull beat sounding in time with the light pulses. He froze, feeling shocked at the sudden surge of tingling throughout his whole body. 

He tried to drop the device, but the moment it had activated, it had slid a wide band around the back of his hand, locking the band back into the device on the other side. It was well and truly attached to him.

He was starting to sweat a little, his skin glistening with the moisture, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. They were dropping to half-mast, as his attention uncontrollably turned inwards to the incredible sensations washing through his body. But he wasn’t alone! He forced his eyes back open, fully aware that he was standing – swaying – in a room surrounded by the Command Staff of Atlantis. 

Leaning forward a little to try and protect himself from view – a pointless endeavour as every eye in the room was riveted to him – he though _‘off’_. Nothing happened. His mind was short-circuiting at the intense sensations, but he retained enough mental acuity to realise that his body was thinking _‘on’_ with far greater enthusiasm than his mind was thinking _‘off’_.

He could feel his erection growing and hardening, pushing out against the fabric of his BDUs. Regretting not taking that extra moment to put boxers on after his shower, he knew that everyone in the room would be able to see how aroused he was, just from the tenting of his trousers. But there was nothing he could do, he was fully in the grip of the feelings soaring through him, and his mind flickered away from his audience, determined to focus solely on the sensations, the tingling pulses of electricity running through his whole body, up and down his spine, down his legs and arms, all the way to his fingertips. Every nerve in his body was on fire. 

His breathing rate had picked up, coming in gasps, and his legs were starting to wobble. He was struggling to stay on his feet, so he reached out and gripped the edge of the table. The light and sound pulses from the device were speeding up a lot now, in time with his heartrate, and he could feel his arms beginning to shake, the sweat sheen increasing across his whole body. He began to moan, tried not to, but just couldn’t keep the sounds in. They escaped, moan after moan, clearly signalling the amazing feelings that were running through his body. 

His legs, already weak, started to shake as well, and then he felt the nerve endings up and down his spine ignite, his balls drew up towards his body, and he came, groaning loudly as his cock pulsed over and over again, a wet patch appearing on the crotch of his BDUs, growing larger and larger as his cock erupted with the glory of all those sensations. His vision whited out.

Finally, his cock subsided, and he fell silent, just his panting still audible. Instantly the device shut down, the lights and sounds stopping as if the power had been cut – and maybe it had been. The strap holding it in place retracted, and John let it fall, collapsing down on to the floor himself and curling up in a ball, the – admittedly awesome – afterglow tinged with mortification.

After the first instant of concern, when the device had suddenly burst to life and started affecting Sheppard, the watchers had sat mute and shocked, eyes riveted to him as he literally dissolved into bliss in front of them. With the show finally over, they started to take note of their surroundings again, averting their gazes from each other in embarrassment. 

Teyla reached John first. Her breathing was elevated, her face gently flushed, but she gracefully fell to her knees beside him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

“John? John are you well?” she asked. 

Sheppard moaned a little, and lifted his arms up to cover his face.

Then Dr Beckett was beside him. “Colonel? How are you feeling?” he asked, checking his pulse. It was strong and fast. Sheppard’s skin was glowing, glistening with moisture.

“I’m fine,” Sheppard muttered, “but I’m going to _kill_ McKay.”

“What? Why? I didn’t know it was an orgasmatron!” Rodney babbled in self-defence.

Sheppard pulled his arms away from his face and looked up. Eight pairs of eyes, ranging from concerned to amused, stared back at him. He startled a bit, and then found Rodney’s eyes in the circle of Command Staff hovering over him. He glared directly up at Rodney, and Rodney backed away a few steps.

“What the hell were you thinking, throwing me a device like that when you didn’t know what it did, McKay?” John meant to sound angry, but he was still all blissed out, so it came out more as a gentle remark than a justly deserved set-down. John levered himself up to sitting, his body oddly languid, and shuffled back a bit to lean against the wall behind him.

“Well, I –” Rodney began, but Caldwell cut him off. 

“I take it there’s nothing to be concerned about, Sheppard?”

Sheppard’s eyes swivelled reluctantly around to the Commander of the Daedalus. “No, Sir. No danger.”

“I’ll need to see the Colonel in the infirmary for some tests,” Dr Beckett said.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake!” Rodney snarked. “He had an orgasm. People have them all the time and don’t need to be molly-coddled by you voodoo practitioners! No doubt he had an orgasm in his shower this morning, and he didn’t need you to poke and prod him then, either.”

“Hey!” Sheppard said. 

Ronon had picked the device up from the floor where Sheppard had dropped it. He was turning it over in his hand, examining it. “Can I use it?” he asked, raising his eyes to meet Sheppard’s.

John shook his head, “ATA only buddy, sorry.”

Behind Ronon, Lorne was looking on with unholy delight, trying and failing to hide his hopeful anticipation… or his huge grin.

“Bloody hell,” Sheppard said and got himself to his feet. Reaching over, he plucked the device from Ronon’s hands, and tried to stalk out of the room, but ended up sort of flowing out of the room instead, his bonelessly relaxed, post-orgasmic state, clearly evident.

Eight pairs of eyes watched him go. 

“Well,” said Elizabeth, clearly flustered. Her eyes were wide and her voice a little breathless as she continued, “Perhaps we should adjourn for a little while… half an hour? That should give everyone… um, the Colonel, enough time to, um, yes, well… Meeting adjourned,” and she stood and walked quickly out of the room, her face flushed.

Everyone else stood and, keeping their eyes to themselves, also departed. 

If the transporter to the personal quarters was overfull of Senior Staff, no-one commented.

THE END


End file.
